BeeKeeper
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Dr. Lightman meets Darcy Lewis, or has he met her before? Part Three in the Contract series


Part Three

Own Nothing

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Lightman for your help." Fury stated as he led Cal Lightman from the integration room. "It was informative."

"You're lying." Cal stated, he stopped and stared up at the man in front of him. "You've been lying about everything this whole time. Hell I bet your name isn't even Director Fury."

"You're right, it's Mariam." Darcy stated as she walked up to the men. "We call him Fury to make him feel better."

"Agent Lewis." Fury turned to glare at her with a warning.

"Wait hold on a minute." Cal stared at her face, before his eyes traveled down her body. "I know you."

"Eyes up here Dr. Lightman." Darcy snapped her fingers at him.

He smirked, as he met her eyes. "You audited my class at Culver."

She laughed. "Took you two years to figure out that I wasn't one of your students and I still passed."

"You were one of my top students." He stated as he glanced at Fury. "What are you doing here Love? Weren't you a Political Science major?" He turned to look at her.

She nodded. "Wrong place, wrong time kind of thing."

"A Political Science major trained in spotting lies and deception, working for a secret government organization that no one knows anything about." He took a deep breath. "That's hot Love."

"Dr. Lightman." Fury started, breaking up the conversation.

Cal looked at Fury and smirked. "Right Love here you go." He pulled out a card out of his jacket pocket. "Give me a call when you want to switch jobs." He winked at her. "Or if you wanted a date?"

Darcy took the card and read the information. "The Lightman Corp that sounds fancy." She slid the card into her breast pocket. "Maybe I will."

"Miss Lewis." Fury started. "Don't you have work to do?"

Darcy stared up at her boss and nodded. "He's right, nice seeing you again Dr. Lightman."

"Yea you too." He stated as he watched as Darcy walked past them and down the hall. "You free this Friday night?" He shouted down the hall.

Darcy turned and smirked. "I'll call you." She gave him a small wave and walked down the hall.

Cal turned to Director Fury and smirked. "I'll steal her right out from under you if you're not careful."

Fury sighed and continued to walk, Cal followed him. "You wouldn't be the first to try Dr. Lightman."

"Nor the last I suspect." Cal stated.

* * *

Darcy met Cal outside her apartment Friday night around eight o'clock, dressed in a beautiful blue dress. "Am I getting lucky tonight?" Cal asked her.

She arched an eyebrow and stopped in front of him. "I don't know, are you?"

"God I hope so." He stated as he opened the door for her.

She laughed and buckled herself in as he closed the door and got in on the other side, he started the car and drove off. They had dinner at a fancy restaurant that served food that was portioned too small and had expensive wine. An hour later, they exited the restaurant and sat back in his car. "Are you hungry?" Cal asked her.

Darcy laughed. "Starving actually."

"Know of anywhere good?" He asked her as he started the car.

"There's a fantastic burger joint with a green door a few blocks from here."

"Love green door burger joints." Cal smirked as he followed her directions to the place. He found a parking spot down the street from the burger joint and got out of the car. He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He helped her out before closing and locking the door. He took her hand and they walked side by side to the joint. He opened the door for her and they found a table and order each a burger basket with fries and a drink. "So what can I do to get you to come and work for me?"

"I thought this was a date?" She asked as she sipped her soda.

"I always like to mix business with pleasure love." He replied as he gave her a wink.

She laughed and shook her head. "How about we compromise?"

He leaned forward and stared into her eyes. "What do you have in mind Love?"

"You work with S.H.I.E.L.D and maybe I can see if Pepper wants the Lightman Corp to help in the hiring process with Stark Industries." She shrugged. "But no promises there."

He watched her for a minute before he smirked. "You're not lying."

She arched one of her eyebrow. "I try not to, if I can help it." She gave him a smile. "The truth tends to throw people up more."

"So you always tell the truth?" He asked her.

She fought back a smirk as their waitress brought their baskets and left. "94.6% of the time, yes."

"Ever faked an orgasm?" He asked her.

She laughed, her eyes widened slightly in shock before she controlled herself. "If they're good in bed, I don't really have too."

"Now that's not an answer Love." He replied.

She leaned forward and whispered to him. "Then I guess you will have to see for yourself." She gave him a wink before sitting back in her chair to eat her burger.

He stared at her with satisfied look. "Oh I will Love, I will."

* * *

Monday morning Darcy walked into the office to work when she was called in to Director Fury's office. She sighed and wondered what she had done this time as she walked into her boss's office. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

He looked up from his desk. "I have been informed that the Lightman Corporation has been offered to work with us."

Darcy shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is, the Lightman Corporation are the world's leading experts in lies in deception. They can teach the agents the tells and as well as help us on cases. I have talked with Pepper and she agreed to have them handle their hiring process and security detail."

He stared at her and sighed. "Since you've been here, you've allied S.H.I.E.L.D with the MIB, the BPRD and now the Lightman Corporation."

"I also have connections with U.N.I.T, if you want to Liaison with them as well." Darcy stated.

He stared are her before standing. "It seems that I have underestimated you Agent Lewis." He tossed a file towards her on his desk. "Since the partnership with MIB, I have gotten requests for you to be loaned out from other agencies."

Darcy arched an eyebrow as she picked up the folder; she thumbed through the requests impressed. "All these people want me?"

"Apparently they saw something in you that we didn't see before." He stated. "And in your contract you are allowed to leave if another agency offers you something better."

She set the folder down. "You lot wouldn't last a week without me to feed and water the scientists." She smiled at him. "I'm fine for now."

He stared at her, his eye narrowed into a glare. "Don't toy with me Lewis."

"Let's just say, I'm waiting for a better offer and for now, I'll just keep being a busy worker bee." She shrugged. She checked her watch. "Can I get back to work now? I want to get stuff down before meeting Agent J for our Monday lunch meeting."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Get out." He dismissed her before he took his seat again.  
She gave him a smile and walked out of the room to get some work done before lunch.


End file.
